Not Your Fault
by donny0252
Summary: Even when you're a genius, you can loose your mind when you have lost a family member to the clutches of death. Final Chapter is up! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

(In Foot HQ Completing mission)

LEO – "He's not answering his shell cell."

RAPH – "You think something's wrong?"

MIKEY – "See Leo, I should have stayed with him."

LEO – "Come on, we're done here, let's go find Donny and Master Splinter, and then we get out of here."

(Scene ends)

(In the main laboratory room, Donatello finds Splinter strapped to table beaten with an inch of his life)

DON – "Master Splinter! What Happened, are you okay?" (Don releases the straps and tries to pick him up, but Splinter hurts too much, and refuses to be)

M/S – "Donatello?" (whispers) "What are you… doing here? You're… putting yourself… in danger… just leave me… here."

DON – "No. You're in bad shape and you've been here for a month, and there's no way I'm leaving you here with the Foot." (Don half in tears)

Voice – "Well, well, well" (pauses) "your brothers left all by yourself I see?" (Donatello turns to see the Shredder standing in the middle of the room. Don's eyes came to a glare, and he fills with rage) "I'm surprised at you Donatello; you were the last turtle I expected to see here, _alone_. Let's just face it you're no good by yourself are you?"

M/S - "Don't listen… to him… you need to… get out… while you can." (Splinter wheezes)

DON – "I can hold my own pretty damn well Shredder." (between gritted teeth)

SHREDDER – "Then show me."

M/S – "No… please… my son… you… need to… get out… of here." (he coughs and gasps, it's hard for him to breathe, he's quickly fading)

DON - "Father!" (Donny yells, and realizing that his father is dying, he pulls his father close) "No please! Please stay with me father! Please don't die!" (tears flowing down his face)

M/S – (With the strength he had left, he reaches up and put his hand on Donatello's face) "I am… sorry… I… can't… stay. I… love… you… (and with that he fades away and his arm drops to the table)

(Scene ends)

(Somewhere in Foot HQ, running down a hallway)

RAPH – "Damn! Where's the main laboratory room?" (he asks getting frustrated)

LEO – "It should be in this wing, I'm positive.

MIKEY – "Think maybe we passed it?" (he looks around confused)

RAPH – "We better not have Leo!

LEO – "Well, I'm sure if we continue down this hallway, we might run into it." (Trying to look at the blue prints, thinking now, that he needs Donny's brain to figure this out.)

(Scene ends)

(Back in the control room, Donatello holding his dead master. Shredder stands there smiling)

DON – "No! Nooo! Please come back!" (Don holds him tighter, and feeling like he can't breathe)

SHREDDER – "You can't do anything more, he's gone." (laughing) "You were stupid enough to come here alone, now you will take your master's place here and die the same way, slowly and painfully." (laughing again)

DON – (Donatello stands up, with tears in his eyes, he turns to the Shredder. Filled with the amount of rage he's ever consumed) "You dare laugh at this? (he grabs his bo staff) "You're going to pay for what you've done! You're sick, and I am sick of you!" (he tightens his grip on his weapon and lunges at the Shredder)

(The Shredder blocks his first attack; Don brings his weapon around and hits the Shredder in the side, but not enough to knock him down. Don tries to lunge again, but the Shredder grabs his weapon. The Shredder pulls Donatello forward and grabs him by the throat)

(Scene ends)

(Raph, Leo and Mikey finally find the control room, just in time to see the Shredder slam Don against the wall, still with his hand around Don's throat)

DON – (Still filled with rage, and his eyes still wet and tears running down his face) "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

LEO – "Shredder! Let him go!" (Taking out his weapons, along with Raph and Mikey)

SHREDDER – (Grabs Donatello and turns around to face them, while pulling out his sword and holding it to Don's throat) "you see what I'm talking about Donatello? I told you, you're no good by yourself; you should've had one of your brothers with you. Maybe in the future you just might." (The Shredder laughs) "Too bad it won't ever be your master." (He laughs harder)

(Donatello Starts to cry harder, his rage fading, he can no longer stand and he goes limp in Shredder's grip)

SHREDDER – (Drops Donatello) "Pathetic." (He pushes Donatello's shell with his foot, and Don just lays there crying curled in a ball)

RAPH – (Getting mad) "Hey, don't you touch him! (He tries to move towards Shredder but is stopped by Leo)

LEO – (Focused on the Shredder) "What are you talking about, what's wrong with our Master Splinter?"

SHREDDER– (Laughing again) "Maybe you should ask Donatello, he's the one that couldn't get to him in time. You could even say that it's his fault." (Shredder picks Splinter up from the table and drops him on the floor in front of him)

DON – (Comes out of nowhere and jumps onto The Shredder's back) "Don't you touch him, you have no right to!" (Donatello then forces Shredder's sword from his hand and jumps off. Shredder turns, and Don plunges it into Shredder's stomach. Don pulls it out and slices off The Shredder's head. Shredder falls to the floor, and Don stabs him in the chest).

LEO – (Runs to Donatello and takes the sword from him) "Hey, stop, you killed him already, its okay.

DON – (Tears start to develop in his eyes again and he falls to the floor).

LEO – (He bends down and takes Donny's hand) "Hey, what happened?" (no response) "Donny?"

MIKEY – (Walks over to Master Splinter, he checks for a pulse) "Leo," (his eyes become wet) "he's…"

DON – (Lifts up his head) "I'm sorry".

RAPH – (With his mouth wide open, fighting back tears) "No, he… he can't be… he… no! Dammit!"

DON – (Looks up to his immediate older brother) "I'm sorry Raphy".

LEO – (He stands up wiping face and eyes, and starts walking over to Master Splinter's body) "Come on, we need to get him out of here".

DON – "Leo… I'm sorry" (he feels like he can't breathe)

(Raph and Leo carry Splinter's body out, without even a word to Donatello)

MIKEY – (Comes over to Don and grabs him by the hands and helps him up) "Come on, we need to go".

DON – (Looking at Mikey) "I'm Sorry Mikey".

MIKEY – (Smiles as much as he could) "I know, it's okay Donny, It's not your fault. Come on we should get outside)

(Scene Ends)


	2. Chapter 2

(Walking up to the Battle Wagon outside Foot HQ)

(Mikey and Don walked out to see Raph and Leo carrying Splinter's body towards April, who jumped out of the vehicle looking concerned)

APRIL – (Rushing up beside the two carrying their father) "What happened, is Master Splinter okay?

LEO – (Gathered up as much strength to say as much as he could, but even that felt like too much) "No April, he's not okay".

APRIL – "Well, what's wrong, maybe I can do something to help".

RAPH – "No April, there's nothing" (Fighting back tears again)

APRIL – (mouth wide open with no idea of what to say) "What? No… how did…"

(The turtles just get into the Battle Wagon, and put Splinter down gently. Leo tells Casey to drive)

(Scene Ends)

(At the lair, they set Master Splinter on the couch. Then they all stand in silence)

APRIL – (After about ten minutes) "I'm so sorry guys". (She bows her head and starts to cry. Casey comes over to comfort her)

(Leo sits in the recliner next to the couch, while Don, Raph and Mikey stay standing)

CASEY – (Hesitant about saying anything, but he does anyway) "So, what do we do now?" (pauses) "What do you guys want to do?" (pauses again) "I mean, I'm sorry, I'm not trying rush things here, but we should do something".

LEO – (Looks at Casey) "I don't know".

CASEY – (Saying it as softly and nice as possible) "Well we can't just leave him here on the couch, I mean, he's got to have a burial," (pauses) "right?"

RAPH – (Gets angry and moves closer to Casey) "No! We're not doing that yet!"

LEO – (Gets up to stop Raph from hurting anyone) "Raph! Stop, there's no need to violent".

RAPH – "Well tell them we're not doing anything yet! We will do it when we're ready to!"

LEO – (Pushing Raph away from Casey and April) "You need to calm down Raph!"

APRIL – (Stops crying enough to speak) "Maybe we should leave, and give you guys sometime to think".

RAPH – (Sounding irritated) "You think?"

LEO – Raph! Knock it off!" (turns to Casey and April) "Yes, I think that would be a good idea." (walking them to the lair's entrance) "We will call, okay?"

APRIL – (She turns to look at Leo) "Okay, and Leo, I'm really sorry."

LEO – Looks to the ground and back up again) "I know you are, but it isn't your fault, Raph's just upset."

APRIL – (Makes a little smile on her face) "I know he is. Please call soon and let me now how things are going."

LEO – "I will thank you." (He hugs April and then shuts the entrance door)

(Leo turns around to see his brothers standing around in silence, not knowing what to do about the situation. He walks over to them, not knowing what to say or do either)

LEO – (Hesitant) "What should we do?"

RAPH – (Looks up at his older brother irritated) "Well, you're the leader, what the hell are we supposed to do now, 'fearless'?"

LEO – (Talks as soft as ever) "Raph, please, don't talk that way to me right now, I'm not in the mood."

RAPH – (Getting more angry) "I don't care what mood you're in! What the hell do we do now, now that our Master is gone?" (He walks up to Leo getting in his face) "Now that he's gone we have to follow you Leo! So what mission, or lecture, or lesson, or wise speech do you have for Donny, Mikey and I? (pauses) "Huh?" (Leo doesn't respond, he continues to stare at his father's dead body) "Leo!" (Raph grabs Leo by the shoulder) "We don't have as much experience about being a leader as you do, so you need to tell us what to do!"

LEO – (He pushes his brother away, and Raph almost stumbles to the floor) "Don't you put this on me, okay?" (He gets mad) "I have no idea of what to do about anything right now!" (Leo's eyes start to water, and his voice cracking) "Please don't look to me for answer! I thought maybe we could figure it out together!"

(Leo turns away from Raph, he kicks the coffee table and it slams into the TV set)

MIKEY – (He gets up, still crying) "Stop it!" (everyone look in his direction) "This isn't helping anything!"

DON – (Out of nowhere, looking like he's in a trance, with tears running down his face, and looking at the floor) "I'm sorry. I'm…sorry." (he sinks to the floor and curls himself into a tight ball, saying sorry over and over)

MIKEY – (He goes over to Don and sits on the floor with him, trying to get him to come out from his ball) "Hey, come on, it's okay Donny, it's not your fault, and you know it."

RAPH – (Looks back at Leo) "See? You see what this has done to Don?" (Leo just continues to look at Master Splinter) "God dammit! Leo!" (Raph walks up to Leo and starts to shake him again) "Leo! Hey, look at Donny!"

LEO – (Looks at Raph for a second, then pushes him away) "Get off of me!" (Leo walks away to his room and slams the door)

MIKEY – (Still trying to coax Donny out of his ball) "Hey Donny, Come on, get up from the floor." (Donny doesn't move) "It's not your fault."

DON – (Still crying, and not wanting to get up) "Yes it is, I couldn't save him, I was too late." (sniffs) "I'm sorry."

RAPH – (He walks over to Donny and Mikey) "Hey, come on buddy, get up. There's nothing you could have done" (Donny cries harder) "Okay, come on, lets get up."

DON – (Raph picks him up by the arms, but Donny just wants to lay there) "No, stop, just leave me alone." (Raph tries to pick him up again, but Donny tries to push him away) "Let go, I don't want to move."

RAPH – (He tries to get Don to look at him) "Hey, look at me, it's not your fault, and no one blames you now stop it."

DON – (He still looks at the floor) "Leo, he hates me now, and he doesn't want to talk to me, and he doesn't even look in my direction."

RAPH – "That's not true Donny, if you would just give him time."

DON – (He finally looks at Raph) "Yes it is true, go ask him."

RAPH – (He gives Donny to Mikey) "Mikey, take him and put him in the bath, then put him in bed. I'm going to talk to Leo."

MIKEY – (He struggles to keep Donny up) "Please, don't fight with him Raph."

RAPH – (He nods his head) "I'll try not to Mikey."

(Raph walks towards Leo's room)

MIKEY – "Come on Donny, let's go to the bathroom, okay?" (Mikey almost dragging him to the bathroom)

(Scene Ends)


	3. Chapter 3

(In Leonardo's room)

(Leo sits on his bed looking at the floor)

RAPH – He enters the room without knocking. He tries to be as calm as possible) "Hey, Donny thinks you blame him for all of this." (Leo doesn't respond) "Leo!" (Raph is almost loosing his patience, but Leo finally looks up at him) "Did you here what I said?" (Raph continues) "Donny thinks, that you think, that Splinter's death is his fault. That's not true is it?"

LEO – (His voice was cracking as he talked) "What? Why does he think that?"

RAPH – "He said you won't talk to him or look at him, and he thinks that you hate him. Is that true?"

LEO – (Looking taken aback, he stands up) "No, of course I don't! It's not his fault he should know that!"

RAPH – "I don't think I believe you, because when he said he was sorryand started to cry on the floor, you didn't even look like you cared!" (Raph is starting to get mad) "You know, just because we lost Master Splinter, doesn't mean you can ignore the rest of us! It's not like we died along with him, we're still here!"

LEO – (Leo starts to get angry as well) "I know, I'm not blind Raph! Would you just leave me alone?"

RAPH – "Look who needs to calm down now." (Raph is now glaring at him)

(Leo gets in Raph's face, but Raph stands his ground)

RAPH – "What? What are you going to do 'fearless'?"

(Leo suddenly punches Raph in the face. Raph then tackles him to the ground, and pins him down)

RAPH – "Would you stop? I know you're angry, and so am I, but you know this isn't what Master Splinter would have wanted to happen if he died!" (he stops yelling) "He would have wanted us to stay strong for Donny and Mikey, and not be angry or grief for too long over his passing. Do you want Donny to live the rest of his live thinking that this is his fault?"

(Leo's face expression went from anger, to pain and sadness. His eyes started to water, and tears come from the side)

LEO – (He looks to the side, then back at Raph) "Raph…I…" (He starts to cry)

RAPH – (He gets off of Leo and sits next to him) "It's alright Leo, we're all upset… I…" (He pauses) "I'm sorry too."

(Leo tries to sit up, but is too weak, and he falls back to the floor. Raph grabs him and pulls him into a hug)

LEO – (He takes a breath) "I'm sorry I… didn't mean to hit you… or make Donny think that it's his fault, because it's not. I'm sorry Raph."

RAPH – (He hugs Leo tighter to him) "Its okay. I told you, we're all upset with this. We… we'll make mistakes."

LEO – (They part, and Leo looks at Raph) "Are you crying?"

RAPH – (He tries to turn away from Leo) "It's not fair, why did he have to die? He… I thought he was the best fighter ever, that he could avoid anything that was thrown at him." (He sniffs, and looks at Leo) "It's not fair, what are we going to do?"

LEO – "I'm sorry, I don't know, but I need to talk to Donny. Where is he?"

RAPH – (he wipes his eyes and helps Leo up from the floor) "I told Mikey to put him in the bath and then take him to bed."

LEO – (He looks at Raph apologetically, then pulls him into another hug) "Thank you, thanks for taking care of them." (He lets go of Raph) "God, I've been an ass."

RAPH – (He laughs a little) "Yes, you were."

(Scene Ends)

(Meanwhile, in the bathroom)

(Mikey carries Donny through the bathroom door)

MIKEY – "Come on Donny, we're going to get you in the bath and you can go lie in your bed and go to sleep, okay?"

DON – (Still wanting to just lay on the floor) "Mikey, please stop trying to make me feel better. I'm not feeling any better than I was."

MIKEY – "Donny, I know how you feel, but you shouldn't blame yourself. You should do stuff that makes you feel good, like taking a bath."

DON – (Getting frustrated) "Mikey, how can you be so calm, and not upset? I mean, Master Splinters dead and you don't look like you're affected by it."

(Mikey sets Don down next to the tub and starts running the water)

MIKEY – "How could you say that? I am upset Donny, I just… Someone needs to be level headed to take care of you." (tears start to develop in his eyes)

DON – (He notices that Mikey wants to cry) "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you don't care. Please don't cry Mikey."

MIKEY – (Shaking his head) "No, It's okay, I'm alright.

(Mikey shuts off the water and grabs Donny. He helps him up and helps him in and sits next to the side of the tub.)

DON – (Sitting back against the tub) "You don't have to help me Mikey."

MIKEY – "Hey if you don't take care of yourself, then I'm going to do it."

DON – "Why should I take care of myself when I couldn't help my own father?" (A sob comes out from Donny)

MIKEY – (His eyes start to water) "Donny, how many time do I have to tell you. This is not your fault."

DON – "I could have left with Master Splinter right then, and maybe I could have saved his life." (Another sob comes out) "But I didn't, the Shredder got to me, and I didn't focus on saving his life." (He takes in a breath and sobs again) "I killed Master Splinter." (Donny breaks down crying)

MIKEY – (He becomes speechless after Don said that to him, and tears start to run down his cheeks) "Donny, please don't say that, you know that's not what happened. You didn't kill him, The Shredder did, and this is all his fault. You know that, and I know you do."

(Donny doesn't let up with his crying. Mikey puts his hand on Donny's arm and Don relaxes a little bit, but still cries)

(Scene Ends)


	4. Chapter 4

(Leonardo and Raphael walk through the living room, not wanting to look in the direction of their father. They walk to the bathroom and opened the door. They see Donatello in the bathtub, with Michelangelo sitting outside of the tub. Mikey still has his hand on Don's arm, and Don is still crying)

MIKEY – (He dries his tears, and looks to his two eldest brothers) "He still isn't feeling any better."

LEO – (He and Raph walk over to Mikey and Don and sit next to the tub) "Donny," (Leo takes Don's hand from the water, and hold it on the side of the tub) "I don't hate you, and I'm not trying to ignore you, and I definitely do not think that any of this is your fault. Donny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem that way, and I was just upset. I mean, I still am, but that's no excuse to treat you like that. I'm sorry Donny." (Leo's eyes start to water)

DON – (Donny doesn't look at Leo, he just sits looking at the water, tears still running down his face) "You should hate me, all of you should, it is my fault."

MIKEY – (He squeezes Don's arm, and he turns to look at Leo) "He thinks he killed Master Splinter."

LEO/RAPH – (In unison) "What?" (they both look at each other)

DON – (He pulls his hand back and looks up at them) "I did, I could have saved him but got caught up in Shredder's crap. Even Master Splinter told me not to listen, but I couldn't let him get away with what he did!" (He starts yelling) "If I… would've just listened to him and left, maybe he would be here right now!" (Donny starts to cry harder and puts his hands on his head)

LEO – (He grabs both of Don's hands) "Donny, Look at me." (Donny looks up) "Don't do this to yourself, anyone of us would have gotten caught up in Shredder's words." (Donny's tears kept running down his face) "Come on Donny, this isn't your fault." (pauses) "What do you think he would say about this?"

DON – (Takes his hands away from Leo and wipes his face) "I don't know, He probably would say that, I disobeyed his orders, which got him killed." (he goes back looking at the water again)

MIKEY – (Squeezes Don's arm again) "Donny."

LEO – (He sighs) "Donny, he wouldn't say that. He would say," (pauses) "he was proud of you."

DON – (He looks up, looking confused) "What? Why would he be proud of me? For what? I kil…"

LEO – "Donatello!" (Getting irritated and cutting off Don. They all look at Leo nervously) "I don't want to hear you say that again!" (Pauses) "Don, we all have a little guilt about his death, but we all know it's not your fault, it's not Raph's fault, it's not Mikey's fault and it's not my fault." (pauses again) "I mean, I'm not trying to rush you guys past this, but Donny, don't put this on yourself."

DON – (Still looking at Leo) "Leo, I… I know… it's not my fault. It… just feels like it is. I'm sorry, but I just can't forget about this." (a small sob comes from Don) "I lost my chance Leo."

(Silence fell upon the four of them. Mikey shifted a little, and a tiny sob comes from him as well. Leo looks up at him, noticing that he's trying to hide his face by turning away)

RAPH – "Mikey." (Raph reaches over and puts his hand on Mikey's shoulder, but Mikey just pushes it away)

MIKEY – (Getting more upset) Stop saying that, there was nothing you could have done! Donny, we all got there too late! If it's anyone's fault, it would be all of us! You know, you're not the only one who feels that way!"

LEO – (Finally giving up, he gets up, and grabs Mikey) "Come on lets put you two to bed, Raph would you get Donny please?" (He picks Mikey up by the arms) "We will continue to talk later, when we all have a more level head on our shoulders."

(Raph grabs Donny, helps dry him off, and they all walk out of the bathroom)

(Scene Ends)

(The next morning, Leo gets up first, and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a cup of tea and sit at the table)

Leo's thought's – 'What do I do father? Donny blames himself, and I knew one us would, but I didn't think it was going to be him. I wish you were here with me, because I don't know what to do now. I'm lost father, please help us.'

(Leo's thoughts were interrupted by a noise just outside the kitchen)

LEO – (Saying the first name that comes to his mind) "Don?" (Leo pauses) "Don, is that you?"

(Raph comes into the door way)

RAPH – "No it's me bro, Don and Mikey are still asleep."

LEO – "Oh, I'm sorry, Donny is usually up before you." (Leo looks down at his tea, but looks back up at Raph) "By the way, what was that noise?"

RAPH – (Looks at him for a second, then realizes what he's talking about) "Oh, I almost tripped."

(There was silence for a minute or two, and then Leo asks Raph another question)

LEO – "Did you check on them already?"

RAPH – (He sits at the table with his older brother) "Yeah"

LEO – "And how did they look? Better?"

RAPH – "I don't know, I just poked my head in, just to make sure they weren't having any nightmares." (He stares at the table)

LEO – (He sighs) "Good, thank you. We'll just let them sleep, they need it."

RAPH – (He looks up at Leo and notices that Leo's eyes are a little red and puffy) "Are you okay? You don't look any better than last night, you look like you've been crying all night. Did you get any sleep?"

LEO – (Looks at Raph) "Yeah a little, but it was hard to sleep. All I could think about was Master Splinter. Also thinking of what we're going to do now that he's gone. I wasn't ready for this, I was training for it too. Now that, that day's here, I don't know what to do."

RAPH – (He puts his hand on Leo's shoulder) "Leo, you don't have to make decisions for us, we are a family, we will decide on things together. We always did Leo." (He pauses and shakes Leo to get his attention) "It's going to be alright bro, but we need to _pull _together, to _stay _together."

LEO – (He sighs again) "Yeah, I know Raph." (Leo pauses) "Why are you so calm about all this? I mean you're usually topside trying to beat down anyone you see."

RAPH – "Yes, usually, but I knew that when this day came someone needed to be calm for all of us. So that we could get through this, and I knew it wasn't going to be you. Mikey's calm sometimes, but he can loose control too. And Donny, I was sure he might have been calm, but I guess not. So that's why, I was working on controlling myself for this."

LEO – "Thank you, I know we've been at each other's throats for the past few months, all of us were." (He pauses to think) "I wonder if we should call April and Casey, we should apologize. April is probably upset just as much as we are. Master Splinter was like a father to her too."

(They were silent for a minute, then Donny walks in. He goes to his coffee cupboard, he grabs the coffee can out and puts it in the coffee maker. Not a word comes from him. Raph and Leo look at each other, and then back at Don)

LEO – (He hesitates) "Don, are you feeling any better?"

(Don just stands there watching the coffee maker)

RAPH – (With a sigh he looks at Leo then back to Don) "Donny, is Mikey up yet?"

(Again there is no response from Don)

RAPH – (He gets up from the table) "I'm going to check on Mikey." (Raph leaves the kitchen, he didn't know what to say to Donny. He thought that he could leave that to Leo."

(Donny pours coffee into a cup, goes over to the table and sits in silence)

LEO – "Donny?" (Finally Don looks at him) "Are you feeling any better?"

DON – (He looks down at his coffee again, but he answers Leo this time) "I don't know Leo." (He looks back up at Leo) "What are we going to do now?"

LEO – (He didn't want Don to ask him that question, but he knew it was coming) "I'm not sure, but we are going to figure this out as a family."

DON – (He stutters, because he's afraid to ask) Wh… where's Master Splinter?"

LEO – (He looks at Don with a sad expression) "We… uh… had to put him somewhere safe, so we put him in a morgue type unit. I had Leatherhead make something just in case this would happen to one of us. Raph and I took there last night."

DON – (Looks at his coffee again) "I guess that's best for now, but we need to prepare a burial for him."

(Leo doesn't say anything, he just nods his head)

(Scene Ends)


	5. Chapter 5

(Meanwhile, Raph knocks on Mikey's door)

RAPH – "Mikey?" (He opens the door, he sees Mikey moving in his bed whimpering) "Mikey?" (he goes to Mikey's bed side and tries to calm him down) "Mikey, hey it's okay."

MIKEY - (He wakes up with a jolt) "No!" (His breathing is shallow and fast, and his face was covered in tears)

Raph – (He sits on Mikey's bed and tries to get his little brother's attention) "Mikey, it's okay, it was just a dream."

MIKEY – (Grabs onto Raph arm and looks at him) "Raphie?" (his voice cracks) "What… what happened?"

RAPH – (A concerned look on his face) "What do you mean?"

MIKEY – (Starts to cry again) "You… you left me… all… all alone, you guys just left without me. What did I do wrong?" (tries to take a deep breath) "Plea… please don't leave me again." (He tightens his grip on Raph's arm)

RAPH – (His eyes start to water. Would Mikey really believe that?) "Mikey, we… we never left you, you had a nightmare." (Raph puts his free hand on Mikey's shoulder) "I would never leave you on purpose Mikey, you know that right?"

MIKEY – (Surprised at what his older brother said) "It wasn't real?" (looking very hopeful)

RAPH – "What would we leave you for, I mean we've lived with you for 15 years, what reason would we possibly leave you for now?"

MIKEY – (He looks down at his lap) "I don't know, I thought it was real. First Master Splinter, then you guys left me."

RAPH - (He looks at Mikey with confusion) "No, Mikey, it wasn't real, and don't you say that. You know Master Splinter would never leave any of us on purpose"

MIKEY – "You won't leave?" (looking back up at his big brother) "I mean, I know I get annoying sometimes, but…"

RAPH – (He cuts Mikey off by bringing him into a hug) "Mikey, I would miss your annoying little games and pranks." (he pauses) "No Mikey, I wouldn't leave you." (Raph breaks the hug, and looks at Mikey) "Just as long as you don't leave me okay?"

MIKEY – (Hugs Raph again) "Thank you. I love you Raphie."

RAPH – (Still trying to hold his tears back) "I love you too Mikey."

(Scene Ends)

(At Splinter's Funeral)

(Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, April, Casey, Leatherhead, Angel, The Ancient one and Usagi stand in silence by Splinter's grave, and no one knew what to say)

ANCIENT ONE – (Deciding to break the silence) "He was a great warrior, and friend to everyone, I'm sorry to see this day had to come."

Usagi – (When no one else responds, he decides to speak up as well) "Yes, he was better than anyone I've seen. I wish I could speak with him once more."

(No one else would speak, which made April feel awkward)

APRIL – (She turns, with watery eyes, towards the turtles) "Would the four of you like to be alone for a moment?"

LEO – (He doesn't look at her, but still answers) "Yes, that would be great, thank you April."

(April and the others left the turtles to themselves and Master Splinter's grave. Again no one spoke, they never wanted this to happen. None of them had the nerve to look at each other or away from their Master's grave. A moment past, then Don speaks)

DON – (With his eyes watering) "I… I shouldn't be here. I don't… think this is right."

LEO – (He finally looks up and turns to Don) "What do you mean Don?"

DON – "I mean, this is my fault, so it's not right for me to be here." (Mikey and Raph look at Don as well) "I'm going to go with April and the others, tell him… tell…" (he pauses) "Never mind." (with that he turns away, but Leo grabs Don's arm)

LEO – "Donatello, if you say that one more time, I swear…"

DON – (He cuts Leo off) "Leo, don't… I shouldn't be here." (he pulls away from Leo)

LEO – (Gets frustrated) "Fine! You, what someone to yell at you for it?" (Donny just looks at him) "Fine! Then it's all your fault! You didn't save him, and it was your job to save him, or anyone of us who got hurt!" (Mikey and Raph tried to stop Leo from getting closer to Don, but Leo was already in Don's face. Leo pushes Don to the ground) "I HATE you!"

DON – (He notices Leo is crying) "Leo…"

LEO – (He starts to cry harder, and he sinks to his knees) "Is that what you wanted Don?" (Leo takes a breath) "You may be the only one of us, besides April, that can heal people, but just because you couldn't save Master Splinter, that doesn't make it YOUR FAULT!"

(Everyone was frozen. With Leo still crying, Don was staring at him blankly, with tears coming down his face. Mikey comes over to Don and offers him a hand)

MIKEY – "Come on Donny." (He holds out his hand for Don)

(Don doesn't take Mikey's hand, and he get's up and runs to the Battle Wagon. 'Why was he acting like this, he knows it's not his fault, what is his problem?' He sits in a seat and stars at the floor, and waits for the others)

(Scene Ends)


	6. Chapter 6

(Back at the lair, it's unusually quiet again. The only two in the living room were Casey and April. Don and Raph were in their rooms, Leo was in the dojo meditating and Mikey was in the kitchen feeding Klunk. When they got back earlier no one wanted to speak, so they all went their separate ways. April and Casey started a conversation of their own)

APRIL – (She looks up at Casey) "What do you think is going to happen now?"

CASEY – (He looks at April with a saddened face expression) "I don't know."

APRIL – "Should we go talk to one of them?"

CASEY – (He takes April's hand into his) "I think we should give them some time to themselves." (turns his head away) "I can't imagine what they're feeling right now." (he pauses) "I mean I can, but I don't want to."

APRIL – (Sighs) "I'm scared for Don and Raph. Don blames himself for something that's not his fault, and Raph hasn't let his anger out yet, he's been calm with all this happening. I'm afraid he'll blow up at one of his brothers."

CASEY – (He looks back up to April) "What can we do for them right now April?" (Pauses to reposition himself on the couch, to fully face April) "None of them want to talk with anyone one, not even each other. So what are we supposed to do?"

APRIL – (Looks down at their hands) "I don't know, I just wish this situation was different, you know?"

(Their conversation was interrupted by movement at the other end of the couch. They turn to find Mikey staring blankly at the black screen on the TV. He didn't look very well, his eyes were red and puffy, and his skin looked pale)

APRIL – (She speaks as softly as possible) "Mikey?"

(Mikey doesn't answer, just continues to stare at the T.V.)

APRIL – (She fully turns towards Mikey to speak directly to him) "Mikey, do you want to talk to someone?"

MIKEY – (He doesn't look at her, but answers the question) "No thanks April." (he takes somewhat of a deep breath) "I just want to sit here alone for a while."

APRIL – (She looks at Casey for a moment, then back to Mikey) "Okay, we'll get going back to my apartment then." (pauses) "You will let us know if you need anything though, right?"

MIKEY – (Finally takes his eyes away from the T.V., and looks at her) "Yes April, thank you."

APRIL – (Both she and Casey get up from the couch) "Then we will see you guys later, please tell the others we said goodbye."

MIKEY – (He looks down to his lap) "I will."

CASEY – (He follows April to the entrance of the lair) "See you later Mike."

MIKEY – "See ya"

(Scene Ends)

(In Don's room, he was laying in his bed, with no lights on. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking of what happened earlier that day. Like Mikey's, his eyes were red and puffy too. There was a knock at the door, but he didn't move, he didn't want to. The door opens, and Leo walks in)

LEO – "Donny?" (there's no answer) "Don are you awake?" (He turns on the light to find Don in his bed, but wide awake. Leo walks over to his brother and sits on the edge of the bed) "Hey, are you doing okay?"

DON – (Donny sighs) "No."

LEO – "Do you want to talk?"

DON – (A tear escapes, and rolls down the side of his face, with his voice breaking) "Not really."

LEO – (He sighs) "Look, we need to talk." (pauses, but Donny doesn't react to what he says) "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, or said those things to you. I mean, you know I don't hate you right?"

DON – (Looks sideways to Leo) "You don't need to apologize." (Leo's face was filled with confusion, but Donny continues) "I'm glad you did that."

LEO – "You're glad? But why, I said I hated y…"

DON – (He cuts Leo off) I know it's not my fault Leo." (He looks back to the ceiling) "That's just the way it feels." (he pauses) "When you ignored me, it made it feels like it really was."

LEO – (Relived that his brother doesn't blame himself anymore, but still concerned) "I'm sorry Don, I was upset. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at the Shredder. Which caused me to ignore you, and I'm really sorry Donny." (he grabs Don's hand)

DON – (He looks back to his brother) "I know you are." (Don comes to a sitting position) "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. It doesn't surprise me that you got that way. I figured you would be the one who would have the most trouble with this." (He pauses and looks down) "What I didn't count on was that, I would act the way I did. I always thought that I would have to take care of you three."

LEO – "We're going to be okay, I promise." (Pauses) "I mean, I wasn't ready for this, but we will be okay. I will do my best to be a great leader, and an even greater brother for you guys, okay?"

DON- "I know you will Leo, I trust you." (He looks up to Leo again and smiles.

LEO – (Leo smiles back) "Now there's something I haven't seen in a few days."

(They both give a little laugh, while Leo brings Don into a hug. Donny knew Leo would make things better. They all trusted him, even Raph, though he was jealous of him being Leader, he still trusted Leo, because they are brothers)

(Scene Ends)

(Almost one year later, two of the brothers were in the living room of their home)

MIKEY – (Standing on the couch, trying to play keep away with the remote, from Raph of course) "Ha, Ha! What's the matter Raph, you don't want to watch cartoons?"

RAPH – (Tries to grab Mikey, but unfortunately, Mikey dodges him) "Mikey! Change the channel, I'm not watching kitty shows with you!"

(Mikey flips over the back of the couch and runs to the kitchen to his two other brothers. Mikey, not being surprised that Raph runs after him, runs straight to the other side of the table. He tries to stay on the opposite side of Raph)

LEO – (He sighs) "Do you two have to do this now?"

DON – (Sitting next to Leo) "Mikey, can't you just watch something you both like?"

MIKEY – (Runs to the other side of the table to avoid Raph's attempt yet again) "But that's no fun, then Raph wouldn't be irritated."

RAPH – "Mikey!" (he jumps over the table and tackles Mikey) "Give me that remote!" (he grabs Mikey's wrist that has the remote, but his brother wont let go)

(Mikey rips the remote away from Raph, and stretches it away from him, and laughs at his big brother)

RAPH – (Getting even more frustrated, he gets up off of Mikey) "Fine! Watch whatever you want." (he walks over to the table and sits down)

LEO – (He looks at his immediate younger brother) "Wow Raph, I've never seen you give up so easily before."

DON – (Chimes in) "Yeah Raph, you usually fight with him for hours over it, but you gave up after fifteen minutes."

MIKEY – (He comes up behind Raph and waves the remote in front of his face) "You sure you don't want it Raph?"

RAPH – (He sits for a minute and stares at the table) "No, go away."

MIKEY – (He doesn't let up) "Raphie, come on you can have it if you want it." (Mikey giggles a little)

(Raph just sits there again)

DON – (While the others kept arguing, he gets up to put is cup in the sink. He smiles to himself, because he knows what he's about to do. He walks over to Raph and Mikey, and while they are distracted, he takes his chance to steal the remote) "You snooze, you lose." (He laughs at them and runs to the living room and yells back to them) "Oh, and we're watching Discovery Channel!"

(The three turtles left in the kitchen stared at each other, and then they all run to the living room screaming protests)

(Little did they know, a certain rat was smiling in the kitchen doorway watching them fight over the T.V.)

**Just to be sure everyone gets this message, I decided to post it here rather than my profile. Anyways, This story is finally finished! I hope everyone likes this story, and please give me your honest opinions, about whatever you think, please. Also my next story is in progress, and it will be a different style than this story was written in. Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
